<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A concerning amount of PHDs by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208906">A concerning amount of PHDs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Based on a Tumblr post*</p><p>Loki has amassed, just, a gross amount of PHDs, but no-one seems to believe him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Updating on the 6th, maybe 7th if school is being difficult. Outline is done though!</p><p>Here's the basis to this fic: https://shinindragon.tumblr.com/post/642213355814289408/middleearthorcseeksspaceorc-antihero4967</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It was a beautiful morning outside of the monolithic Avengers Tower, and a horrible, terrible morning within. Tony Stark's beloved coffee machine had given up its spirit at about 5 a.m., and he was going to make that <em>everyone's</em> problem.</p><p>"Can't you just... hit it?", Tony uttered exasperatedly, staring down Scott Lang as he was hunched over the boxy espresso machine. Bruce Banner and Dr. Strange sat back, watching the chaos from a safe distance. Scott turned towards him, sighed, and sat back on one of the many Designer lounge chairs. "Dude, you're the Tech guy. I really don't get why you can't fix this yourself, or just get some coffee down the road." Tony pinched his nose, like the mere thought of a Starbucks was giving him headaches. "Scott. Scott, man, what you don't understand is that I haven't had any sweet, <em>sweet</em> caffeine since…" He looked at his wrist, failing to acknowledge the lack of watch." Uhh, two days? And I'm banned from any Starbucks in New York, apparently dropping in as Iron Man and demanding they 'just juice all the fuckin beans into a cup, man' was a little much to grapple with." Scott sighed louder. <em>Billionaires</em>.</p><p>A cough from the sitting area made them both look up. 'Not-A-Wizard'-Strange had interrupted his polite conversation with Banner and was looking towards Tony. "Mr. Stark, I should inform you that your consumption rate of caffeine is frightening.You wouldn't want to drop out of the skies at age 40, would you?" Tony snorted. "Sure, I'll trust the man with the sentient Cape on that one. Reminds me, I'm late for my orthodontic appointment with <em>Thor</em>. Stephen bristled, looking a little more bothered by Stark's antics than usual. "Stark, you would probably appreciate the fact that I have an MD, as well as a PHD, which I gained simultaneously." Tony knew that. Tony was being a little shit.</p><p>Scott stood up from his makeshift workshop, and sauntered over to the good Doc. " I have a master's in electrical engineering, if that's relevant or anything." Bruce smiled. "I have PHD's too, don't leave me out!" Tony rolled his eyes, because Bruce had a great talent of leaving <em>himself</em> out of things. "Yeah Banner, we get that you're a Nerd with a disgusting amount of academics, no need to rub your Dragon's hoard of Debt Papers into our faces." The group laughed, because Bruce Banner ever bragging about anything was pretty funny in and of itself.</p><p>And then they heard the fridge door close, which is a pretty surprising sound when you haven't heard the door open in the first place. Wuh-oh. Their heads whipped around. The culprit was quickly identified, as a second prince of Asgard looked up from his freezer-raid guiltily with a spoon sticking out of his mouth. "Hi." Loki grabbed a seemingly random assortment of food, and sidled over to where the men had been sitting. "I'm just a little curious as to why you are discussing PHDs at 6 a.m., with a demolished coffee brewer sitting on the floor."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony looked over at Scott. "It wouldn't be <em>nearly</em> that demolished if Ant-Boys <strong>Masters in electrical engineering</strong> was useful at all." Loki eyes brightened, which was oddly adorable. "Oh! I have one of those! Maybe two, I forgot…"</p><p>Tony and Strange both raised one eyebrow each. (Bruce would've too, but he couldn't figure it out.) "Sure Loki, you got an MD too?" Loki smiled. His trips to Midgard had been useful, even if just for conversation topics. "About sixty-nine, give or take. Midgardian healing arts are fascinating." And then everyone laughed, which was a little confusing.</p><p>Surely Banner had more than that, to have his degrees compared to a dragon's hoard? Maybe they were laughing because Loki didn't have enough? That must be it! (Oh no, his minority complex didn't like that feeling <em>at all.</em>)</p><p>Loki huffed and gathered his food. He'd just eat in his room like every other meal. He didn't want to sit with those annoyances anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Does he even know what a degree is?" asked Tony to the slightly frazzled group. Banner just shrugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki went on a mission, came back, and isn't too impressed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Their vessel was frantically beeping as they raced through the air, losing altitude fast.</p><p>Loki hadn't even wanted to go on this ridiculous mission, but his <strike>desire to finally prove himself</strike> curiosity had gotten the better of him, and now he, the man of Iron, and Dr. Banner were trapped in a burning Quinn Jet that was close to making unpleasant contact with the soil of Midgard.  Amazing.</p><p>Stark was frantically pushing buttons, while Banner was doing his best to not freak out. He wasn't doing <em>great</em>. "Brucy, come on, don't you have like, a PHD for this?!" Banner sank lower into himself.</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes in <strike>jealousy</strike> annoyance. He wasn't even aware there was a degree for such a thing, and while he was eager to find out what university had courses on Jet-flying, he'd have to delay that due to currently being hurled towards the ground at terminal velocity. <em>Such</em> annoyance. </p><p>"Finally!" The jets nose tipped back up as the engines regained power. Stark jumped up in joy, and Loki sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Being an Avenger wasn't the worst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And then I saved us by smashing enough buttons to convince that stupid thing to fly again. The end."</p><p>The gathered Avengers rejoiced at the harrowing tale, and even Loki felt a little more at ease than usual. "Yes, and meanwhile Banner's degree in Jet-maneuvering did nothing." And then everyone laughed, like they hadn't been <em>this</em> close to becoming mush because Banner couldn't put his knowledge to practical use. Typical. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>